My World Turned Upside Down
by HannyCullen
Summary: Bella and her best friend Rose are outsiders at their school. What happens when the totally hot new kid come? All Human Bella and Edward
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS

Chapter 1

It was my first day of 10th grade. I was totally confident. Over the summer I had completely changed. I had gotten 3 piercings, new hair cut, and new hair color. I was a completely new me and I loved it. I had gotten my septum and snake bite piercings. Also my hair was totally scene, black with red and blond in the front. It felt like I was finally me. My best friend Rose and I were the only people at my school actually considered to be scene. (We don't use the term emo, because people think emos are depressed and cut themselves. Which is not true about all emo's, but whatever. We prefer to be called scene.)

Everyone here is prep. And everyone wears the same clothes and has the same hair cut. Which is so boring. Well I don't care what anyone thinks of me. There are absolutely no hot guys at my school so I could care less what the guys here think of me. That is, until I met Edward. He completely changed my world.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Bella! Let's go! We have to go pick up Rose and Alice!" my brother Jasper yelled to me from the car. Alice was Rose's older sister and his girlfriend.

"I"m coming!" I quickly grabbed my bag and a granola bar and headed out the door.

"You're wearing that?!" Jasper exclaimed. I had on my pink and blue zebra striped jeans and a blue tank top.

"Uhm, yeah. You're wearing that?" I yelled back at him.

"Haha very funny. I look hot." Jasper said, cockily. He was a total prep just like everyone else. He wore his Abercrombie polo and Hollister ripped jeans.

"Whatever. Just drive." He could be so irritating sometimes.

We picked up Rose and Alice, and as soon as Rose stepped into the car I shrieked.

"OhmygodIloveyouroutfit!" It came out as one word. She wore her new black and white lightning bolt jeans and a spatter painted tee that she had boughten at the same time I bought my jeans.

"I love yours too!" Rose exclaimed.

"I wonder how many new kids we have this year..." I trailed off.

"Don't get your hopes up. No one ever comes here who hasn't lived here all their life. I don't even think we are on the map." Rose said.

She was right. We hadn't had a new kid since 4th grade. And that was just some kid named Daniel who smelled. Nothing exciting ever happened in this town.

We got to school, and went to the office to get our schedules. "We have third period Biology together! And fifth period geometry!" Rose nearly shrieked.

"How am I going to last the other classes without you?" I said, dreadfully.

"We will be fine. Don't worry about it. Just don't let any of their comments get to you." Rose was always the one who was better at telling people off. I was quieter and kept to myself more.

I looked at my schedule to see what I had first period. Great. Gym. Right in the morning. Not looking forward to this. I never liked gym. I can't even walk without falling, how do they expect me to play sports which include keeping your balance?

Sulking, I put my bag in my locker and headed to gym. I changed, listened to the teacher talk forever, and then came dodge ball. The teacher thought it would be fun to play dodge ball on the first day. Well this is the game that I absolutely hate. I always get hit somewhere inappropriate, or on the head and have to go to the nurses office. So lets see how this turns out.

As I expected, I got hit right on my ass and everyone laughed, hahaha immature jerks. Whatever, I'll get through it. So after we were done, I changed back and headed to English. I took a seat towards the back so I could write notes to Rose and not be so noticeable that I wasn't listening. I started a note to Rose telling her about gym last hour and suddenly I hear the most amazing voice.

"Can I sit here?" I look up and meet his eyes. Oh My God. He is gorgeous. I just sit there and melt in his eyes when I am interrupted by him again.

"Is it alright if I sit here?"

"Yeah, uhm, that's fine, sure," Idiot! I was rambling and I sounded like a tard. So much for first impressions. I just blew it.

"I'm Edward. What's your name?"

"Uhm, Bella."

"That's a pretty name," he smiled the most beautiful, dazzling smile I had ever seen. "I'm new here. Do you think you could help me find my way around?"

"Yeah, yeah of course." Ugh why did he make me act so awkward?!

Then the teacher started explaining about prepositional phrases and why they were so important. And I started daydreaming...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**BPOV**

We were walking along a beach, and Edward was holding my hand. All of a sudden, he turns to me and says "You are the most wonderful girl I have ever met" I swoon, and he leans in to kiss me...

"Bella will you please come up here and demonstrate for the class," my teacher says. Shit. And he was just about to kiss me.

After Biology, I hurried out of the classroom, forgetting all about Edward for a minute. Then I remember.

"Edward! I'm sorry I forgot about you for a second. Not that you're not important or anything. I just blanked. I can be such a tard sometimes." Oh my god did I really just say that? How will he ever like me when I am such an idiot?

**EPOV**

I didn't expect to fall so hard for someone on the first day of my new school. I have never been much of a believer in love at first sight. But boy, had I fallen. And I had fallen hard. Speaking of...

**BPOV**

I walked Edward to his next class, but we didn't talk much. I was too nervous to think of anything to say.

The rest of the day went by fast. In fifth period I told Rose all about Edward. She agreed he was really hot.

Just as the bell rang and I was off for my locker, Edward caught up to me.

"Hey, uhm I was wondering if you wanted to hang out after school today," he said. I couldn't help but notice how sexy he sounded when he said that.

"Uhm, yeah," I said.

**EPOV**

I was so glad she had said yes, because I wanted her, and I wanted her bad. Heading out of Italian class I thought of something. Preservativi. Shit I will have to get one.

**BPOV**

"Oh my god Rose, he asked me to hang out after school!" I exclaimed.

"He likes you, I knew it!"

Just then, the bell rang, signaling the end of school. I walked down the hall to my locker, and Edward was already there waiting for me.

"I thought maybe we could go to my house and you could help me with some of my homework," Edward said.

"Oh, ok," I replied. I thought we were going to hang out, not do homework.

"If you don't want to..." I cut him off.

"No, no I do. Let's go." I stuffed my homework in my bag and we left. We were walking ot his house, and all the while we were telling each other about ourselves.

"I just moved here from Illinois. My father got transfered here," Edward explained.

"Do you have any siblings?" I asked.

"No it's just me. And my parents are both workaholics, so most of the time I have the house to myself," he looked right at me when he said the last part. I blushed.

"Well here we are," he stopped in front of a big yellow house. He led me into the house and up the stairs to his bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**BPOV**

Oh my god, Edwards bed was huge. It just made you want to lay on it. So thats what I did. I sat down on his bed and then patted the space next to me, telling him I wanted him to join me. He made his move and we started making out, first my bra came off, and then he moved his hand down my leg, then back up. Shit I didn't expect it to go this far. Before I knew it he was on top of me...

Afterwards I put my clothes on quickly and hurried out, calling after me, "I gotta go, see you at school."

**EPOV**

Oh my god that was the best I had ever had. She was amazing. But surprisingly, she was a virgin. Shit. I hope she doesn't get all emotionally attached or something. I didn't really expect a relationship or anything. All I knew was that I wanted her and I had her. Slam dunk. I wonder if she will introduce me to her blond friend...

**BPOV**

A million thoughts were racing through my head. What if someone finds out? I will be called the school slut. I hope my parents don't hear about this. Oh my god that would be terrible. Just then I thought of something. OH MY GOD. Did he use a condom? I didn't think so. I hope so. Oh my god. I can't get pregnant, I can't get pregnant, I just can't. I will call him.

**EPOV**

I heard my phone ringing. It was Bella. Right as I picked out she blurted. "Did you use a condom?"

I dropped the phone I was so shocked. My mind went blank. Then it hit me. I forgot. How could I forget? Me, the all time sex god, forgot to wear a condom. I heard crying on the phone.

"You didn't, did you?" I picked up the phone.

"I don't know how I forgot. This has never happened before I just..." My voice trailed off. I was still in shock.

"Edward. Just pray for me okay? Pray that I don't get pregnant. Please," she begged.

"I will. I don't want you to either." I reassured her.

"Okay, I will talk to you at school. Bye."

"Bye."

**BPOV**

Should I tell someone? Rose! I'll tell Rose. She will help me through this. I dialed her number and she picked up on the third ring.

"Hi Bella."

"Hi Rose. Uhm I have something to tell you," I said.

"What's the matter?" She truly sounded concerned. She was such a good friend.

"Uhm I sort of had sex with Edward Cullen," I just blurted it out.

"Wow, well how was it?" she asked.

"Uhm well, he forgot to use a condom."

"That fucking son of a bitch, OH MY GOD! Bella! Do you know what this means? You could be pregnant!"

"I'm so sorry," I was sobbing now. "I didn't know this would happen, it was just kind of spur of the moment. I'm so sorry."

"Bella, honey, I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at that dickhead who took advantage of you like that!"

"But it wasn't completely his fault. I should have been more responsible."

"Don't say that. It is his fault and you know it. Next time I see him, Oh My God I am going to bury that loser alive. He deserves it!"

"Rose, please don't. I am fine. Don't worry about it I won't get pregnant," she could tell I really was worried.

"Bella, honey, if there's anything you need..."

"No, I'm fine. I will see you at school tomorrow."

**Just so you know. Preservativi means condom in Italian. :P If you were wondering. And let me know if you liked this chapter, it was the first time I have ever wrote something like this, so let me know. And advice is always appreciated :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**BPOV**

These last couple weeks have been terrible. I can't sleep, I'm worried as hell. Edward's been fucking every girl in sight like the player he is. I should have known. No one THAT gorgeous doesn't take advantage of their dazzling, beautiful... wait, what am I thinking? I should hate him! But somehow I keep thinking its not his fault. I mean, everyone makes mistakes right. Rose keeps trying to convince me that he's a dirty rotten scumbag, but I can't stop thinking about that first time we met, when I looked into his eyes.. Okay lets focus now. Pregnancy test. Come on, come on, not pregnant, not pregnant.

I see the little pink plus sign and I faint. I wake up in my bathroom on the floor. At first I don't remember, but then I look on the ground and see it. FUCK! It can't be right. I'll go get another one today after school.

At school I tell Rose about it. She says it must be a mistake. She will come with me after school to try again.

School ends, and we head over to the store to get another one. As soon as we get to my house I try again. And again, that little pink plus sign. No! It can't be... it has to be. I can't bring a baby into this world when I'm only 15!

"Rose..." I start.

"Oh my god. This is so bad. Bells what are you going to do? You're pregnant!" Rose says.

"I need to sit down, I feel dizzy," I say as I sit. "Rose how am I going to tell my parents?"

"First, you need to tell Edward."

**EPOV**

My phone rang. It was Bella. She hadn't called me since that last time just after we did... you know. I wondered what was up.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Edward? I need to tell you something." She sounded scared. I wondered why.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant."

No, no she can't be. This can't be happening.

"You're not serious. This is just some sick joke, right?" I am not convinced.

"No Edward. I am not lying to you. You got me pregnant. I am pregnant with your baby," she says.

\"You haven't had sex with any other guys? I mean, you aren't sure I'm the dad are you?" Dad. That sounded wrong. That's because it's not true. I just don't believe it.

"No Edward. I am sure. I am just as scared as you are."

"I have to go, bye" I quickly hang up the phone.

**BPOV**

"He didn't believe me. That dickhead doesn't believe that I am carrying his baby," I told Rose.

"Oh my god. I don't know what you ever saw in him. He is such an asshole. Now, how are you going to tell your parents?"

"I have no clue."

That night, I sat in my room, trying to think of ways to tell my parents without having them freak out. Of course there was no way. Oh my god, this is so hard. Why did this have to happen to me? I hate myself for having sex with him, I hate Edward for doing this to me, I hate this. I can't take it! I reach in my drawer and pull out a pair of scissors and carefully make a cut along my wrist. Immediately, I feel so much better. So I do it again, so I have two red, bleeding lines on my wrists.

And this wave of relief gives me hope that maybe this will turn out okay, as long as I can escape for a little while with my bleeding wrists.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**EPOV**

She really is pregnant. Oh my god. What am I going to do? I hope this doesn't affect my social life. Of course it will. I will now be known as the guy who got Bella Swan pregnant. Great. But somehow I still have feelings for her. I keep thinking back to that first day, the first time I looked into her eyes. Those beautiful brown eyes that I just melted in... Get yourself together Edward. You are Edward Cullen, the sex god. You cannot fall in love. But those eyes...

**BPOV**

School the next day went by way too slow. I couldn't stop thinking about Edward and the pregnancy. What happens when I get fat? I've heard that giving birth is terribly painful. Do I keep the baby? Or do I give it away? How could I raise a child this young? I wasn't even listening to anything th teacher said, I was so deep in my thoughts. School was the least of my problems right now.

"Bella, have you heard we are getting another new kid tomorrow?" Rose said to me. "His name is Emmett Hale.


End file.
